Carta Del Rey & Reina de Arendelle
by NaomyRO22
Summary: El mar suele guardar grandes tesoros que nos pueden llegar a sorprender/Aquella ves del incidente, el troll nos dijo "Tu poder seguirá creciendo, hay algo muy hermoso en el, pero también muy peligroso, tienes que aprender a .../Las amamos, y solo queremos su felicidad. Lo se no suena muy interesante solo denle una oportunidad.


Amm ya saben Frozen no es de mi propiedad sino de Disney blabla...

Es la primera ves que escribo sobre una película, pero enserio la amo *w* son de las pocas pelis que puedo estar viendo y no me canso

gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

* * *

"_**Carta Del Rey & Reina de Arendelle"**_

En alguna parte del mar se encontraba una embarcación pirata, todos sus tripulantes iba de una lado a otro muy ajetreados, uno de ellos se encontraba en lo alto del mástil sujeto con una soga, mirando hacia el horizonte, aparentemente es el capitán del barco ya que era el que se encontraba gritando y dando indicaciones.

Su vestuario es muy sencillo, en su cabeza se encontraba un pañuelo negro muy bien sujeto dejando a la vista solo un poco de su cabello castaño, ojos verdes de piel clara, playera holgada de manga larga blanca, chaleco negro desabrochado, cinturón negro, pantalón café y botas negras, en su cintura se podía apreciar su espada la empuñadura llamaba mucho la atención ya que tenía incrustaciones de diamantes, se veía muy costosa y fina para alguien con la apariencia del portador.

Otros sujetos salían del agua, siendo ayudados a subir al barco.

-Je, hemos encontrado un gran tesoro, señor! –Decía uno de los que acababan de subir al barco.

-Y que esperan súbanlo…-En su rostro se formó una sonrisa, deslizándose con la soga bajo del mástil, al estar en cubierta se recargo en el y cruzándose de brazos.-Y bien que es lo que esperan?...

Al instante empezaron a subir todo lo que habían encontrado en las profundidades del mar, con la ayuda de una red para facilitar el trabajo ya que esta contenía una gran cantidad de tesoros era demasiado pesado, entre seis piratas la intentaban subir.

-Vamos, que es parte de su paga, o necesitan ayuda…-Al decir esto se empieza a remangar la playera, dispuesto a ayudar.

-Nada de eso, señor…

-Nosotros, podemos señor…

Otros tripulantes se adelantaron al capitán, para poder ayudar a sus compañeros mientras otros gritaban palabras de aliento, el castaño nuevamente se recargo en el mástil.

-Tks, bien demuéstrenmelo…-Con toda tranquilidad dijo esto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, lograron subir el tesoro al barco, al dar el último tirón los piratas terminaron en el suelo, jadeantes pero con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, el capitán también lo estaba pero no se avía movido de su posición.

-Bien, se lo han ganado elegir lo que más les complazca…

Al instante se abalanzaron sobre las cosas, desde pequeños cofres hasta unos de mayor tamaño, copas de oro, armas, joyas, diversos objetos de gran valor aparentemente, antiguos uno nunca sabe que tesoros puede guardar el mar.

El oji-verde poso su vista en un baúl muy peculiar, no se encontraba tan oxidado como los demás, era bastante grande a comparación de los otros y no era nada simple como los demás, por lo visto sus partes metálicas eran de plata, tenía bastantes detalles dibujados, el que se encontraba en la tapa es el que más le llamaba la atención.

-"Sé que lo he vistos en alguna parte"- Centro toda su atención en este, al parecer a los demás piratas también les llamo la atención, ya que uno intento abrirlo lo cual no conseguía, tenían la mayoría de los cofres abiertos, las cerraduras se encontraban oxidadas era muy sencillo abrirles pero ese sí que les estaba causando problema, así que uno decidió traer una vara de metal, con la cual empezaron a hacer palanca para poderlo abrir, se escuchaban murmullos como, _"Debe de haber algo realmente valioso. No se ve tan viejo. Esto sí que ha sido grandioso."_

-Ey ALTO!…-Como una ráfaga vino a él un recuerdo, de inmediato supo a quien probablemente le había pertenecido ese baúl, intento detener a su tripulación, lo cual no logro ya que en ese preciso momento lograron romper la cerradura, se volteó el cofre tirando todas las cosa que se encontraban dentro de él, eran una serie de vestidos y otro cofre más pequeño el cual al caer se abrió dejando a la vista dos coronas debajo de la almohadilla se encontraban unos retratos y una carta. El capitán se acercó hasta ellas tomo las fotos y la carta leyó de quien era y hacia quien iba dirigida, la giro al ver el sello era el mismo que tenía la tapa del baúl.

Su tripulación se empezó a preocupar ya que en el rostro de su capitán no había expresión alguna.

-Señor, nosotros lo…-Uno de los piratas se acercaba a su capitán temeroso, a pesar de ser muy noble saben todos que lo que diga su capitán se debe de obedecer al pie del cañón por algo todos los presente lo respetaban y le temían.

Aclaro su voz, recogió las coronas acomodando todo en su lugar, cerro el pequeño cofre puso el segurito que tenía, se dirigió hacia el sujeto que había desobedecido su orden, el pobre temblaba de miedo.

-Escuchen todos, se donara la mitad del tesoro a los huérfanos, todo lo que avía en ese baúl lo quiero tal y como estaba!-Toda la tripulación estaba pasmada, ninguno se movía o decía algo todos prestando atención a lo que decía su capitán.-Teniente, tenemos un nuevo destino…

-Si señor!-El teniente hizo un saludo con la mano y de inmediato volvió a sujetar el timón con firmeza esperando la indicación del capitán.

En un movimiento un poco brusco, le entrego el cofre al pirata que había desobedecido su orden, el sujeto se inclinó por el golpe rápidamente se enderezo demostrando que no le había dolido, el castaño siguió su camino hacia su camarote, antes de entrar a él se giró hacia su tripulación, aún seguían inmóviles, formo una gran sonrisa.

-Arendelle, he dicho, YA!... y será mejor que se den un baño todos…tks y usen sus uniformes-Al decir esto, se quitó el pañuelo de su cabeza y se marchó, todos de inmediato acataron las ordenes de su capitán.

_**~En Arendelle**_~

En el salón principal se encontraba la Reina Elsa sentada tras el escritorio revisando una serie de documentos, al lado de ella se encontraban dos versión más pequeñas de malvavisco, uno de ellos estaba quitando y poniendo hojas, el otro les ponía un sello, Elsa se levanta de la silla para mirar por la gran ventana que se encontraba a un costado de ella, se formó una amplia sonrisa al ver que la gente en su reino gozaba de paz y tranquilidad.

Se empezaron a escuchar gruñidos, lo cual llamo la atención de la rubia, centro toda su atención en sus dos pequeñas creaciones, las cuales se estaba peleando por el sello, los documentos que ellos tenía estaban todos regados, Elsa de inmediato les quito el sello, separándolos empezando a regañarlo siempre era igual al creer ese tipo de muñecos de nieve.

-Muy bien ahora hagan las pases…-La pequeña conversación fue interrumpida, ya que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Majestad?, Disculpe mi interrupción.-Desde el otro lado de la puesta.

-Está bien Kai pasa, que sucede?-Al instante Elsa reconoció la voz, de su fiel mayordomo y consejero, este al tener la invitación de inmediato abrió la puerta.

-Sé que ya no quiere más disculpas de los príncipes de las Islas del sur, pero ha insistido bastante y…

-Lo siento mucho majestad pero es muy importante…-Kai fue interrumpido por un castaño que sin aun el permiso se adentró a la habitación.

-Disculpe, pero…-Kai nuevamente fue interrumpido, intento detener al hombre el cual se le había adelantado quedando a una corta distancia de la Reina, sus pequeñas creaciones de inmediato se pusieron enfrente de ella para protegerla si es que ese sujeto intentara hacerle algo.

-Oh, yo lo siento…-Se detuvo al ver que esas creaturas cambiaban un poco su aspecto, de ellos salían unos picos de hielo.

Elsa lo miraba de pies a cabeza, su cabello es castaño algo despeinado, ojos verdes, playera blanca, corbata verde oliva, chaleco negro, pantalón negro, unas botas café oscuro y su espada en la cintura, lo que le llamo la atención fue lo que tenía en las manos era un cofre un tanto familiar para ella.

-Está bien Kai, puedes retirarte, estaré bien.

-Como ordene Majestad.-Kai no estaba muy convencido si dejarlos solos temía por la chica, la cual apreciaba mucho, pero al ver a los dos pequeños muñecos de nieve se tranquilos un poco, dejándolos a solas, al salir cerro la puerta.

-Je, yo me disculpo…-El joven mostraba una sonrisa, se podía notar algo de nervios en su voz.

-Escuche ya he escuchado muchas disculpas, de parte de sus hermanos, hasta del mismo rey, de Hans, las cuales hemos aceptado, pero no por ello quiero volver a…-Elsa fue abruptamente interrumpida por el castaño

-No, nada de eso yo no vengo a disculparme por lo que hizo mi hermano, eso es asunto de ustedes…

-Disculpa?... –en el rostro de la oji-azul se podía notar gran confusión.

-Yo, es que, yo bueno, no es que no me importe, estuvo mal, pero no es asunto mío...-El joven bastante nervioso titubeaba al hablar -Tks, mi disculpa fue por la manera que entre, pero ahora le ofrezco disculpas por lo que hizo mi hermano y mi comportamiento, tks…-Desvió la mirada, de Elsa sí que esa chica lo ponía muy nervioso y tenía que admitirlo lo lograba intimidar.

-Bien sus disculpas suenan sinceras, así que si es…-Por tercera vez en el día había sido interrumpida, lo cual no le solía suceder.

-No, a eso no he venido, empezare nuevamente…-Hizo una reverencia- Majestad soy Thomas de las Islas del Sur, soy el séptimo de mis doce hermanos, los cuales no se mucho de ellos ya que yo he buscado mi propio camino, no me interesa saber nada respecto quien se hará cargo del reino, detesto el título de príncipe por ello no me presento como tal, lo que hizo mi hermano es simplemente asunto de ustedes yo no tengo por qué meterme, prefiero estar viajando, soy capitán de un barco pirata, he de ahí porque mis modales no son los más apropiado, mi disculpa era por cómo es que entre y mi falta de educación al estar frente a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle.-Nuevamente hizo una reverencia.

La expresión del chico, causo que unas pequeñas risitas se escucharan por parte de Elsa.

-Es usted bastante directo, entonces cual es la causa de su visita.

-Bien más que nada nosotros nos dedicamos a buscar tesoros, en las profundidades del mar, sé que sus padres murieron hace ya seis años-En los ojos de la reina se podía notar, tristeza y unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.-Yo siento, mi poco tacto y sutileza…

-Estoy bien, prosiga.

-Disculpe si mis palabras la lastiman, pero no suelo hablar con más gente que mi tripulación y…

-Está bien entiendo, no tiene que disculparse.

-Iré al grano, hoy hemos encontrado un gran botín, pero un baúl era un tanto peculiar, ya que tenía símbolos por todos lados, al principio no recordaba donde lo había visto cuando lo recordé ya fue un poco tarde uno de mis hombres ya había forzado la cerradura, del baúl salió este cofre, no mentiré vi lo que avía dentro, PERO DE INMEDIATO LO REGRESE, NO E TOMADO NADA, SOMOS PIRATAS NO LADRONES y solo fue accidental… en fin quisiera a ver entregado todo intacto, el baúl está en la entrada, pero este quería entregárselo personalmente, estoy más que seguro que esto debe de ser muy valioso para usted.-El joven hablaba muy rápido.

Al instante deposito el baúl en las manos de Elsa, no lo soltó hasta estar seguro que lo tuviera bien sujeto, lentamente quitaba sus manos sintiendo pequeños roses con las manos de la rubia, la cual se encontraba en shock, ya que ese cofre no lo veía hace ya unos años y no creí volverlo a ver.

-Yo, bueno solo por último, tenga por seguro que cada pertenencia de sus padres que encontremos, me encargare de entregárselo personalmente…sin más me retiro, majestad.-Al terminar de hablar hizo una reverencia, se giró para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espere, porque lo entrega?, se encontraba en el mar, nadie le puede decir que lo está robando…-Elsa estaba un tanto inquieta por abrir el cofre, pese a que sabía que es lo que se guardaba en el, al igual que le intrigaba ese chico tan peculiar y el motivo de sus acciones.

Thomas tenía su mano en la perilla de la puerta, al escuchar la petición de la rubia se detuvo, girándose para acercarse nuevamente a la chica y quedando a una corta distancia.

-Vera he tenido curiosidad de saber quién era la Reina de Hilo, ya que solo he escuchado respecto a usted, que es una persona bastante piadosa al haber perdonado la vida a un principito caprichoso que atento contra su vida y de su hermana, pero lo que más curiosidad me daba era saber si es tan hermosa como se rumoraba…-Al decir esto un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Elsa, el joven cada palabra que decía sonaba sincera, al hablar no había rastro de duda.

-Sí, si usted desea una recompensa, o cree, que, …-La pobre le costaba formar una oración coherente, debía de admitirlo no esperaba una respuesta así.

-Yo, yo, disculpe…-El castaño apenas caí en cuenta lo que acababa de decir, esa confianza que hace unos segundos demostró ya no quedaba nada, de inmediato apareció un rubor más fuerte que el de Elsa en su rostro, si de competencias se trataba el ganaba sin duda.-No, quiero ninguna recompensa, no la necesito…si la he ofendido, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas-Haciendo una reverencia-Sin más me retiro- Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, ya tenía la puerta abierta, antes de salir nuevamente se acerca a Elsa- Escuche no me arrepiento de nada de lo que le acaba de decir, pero no me mal interprete no tengo alguna otra intención con usted y comprendería su desconfianza y-el joven empezó a rascarse la cabeza enserio que esa chica lo hacía actuar muy raro si su tripulación lo viera se reirían ya que de su capitán seguro, imponente, valeroso que todos respetan no quedaba nada, el que se encontraba en esa habitación demostraba todo lo contrario, el joven antes de seguir hablando respiro profundo, se calmó un poco.- Entiendo que desconfié de mí, solo que he aprovechado la oportunidad que se me a presentado para poderla conocer, he de admitir que soy muy torpe e inprudente y hablo de más pero créame cuando le digo que no tengo malas intenciones.-Se quedaron mirando a los ojos el uno al otro, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Muchas gracias, por su honestidad por ello acepte esto como recompensa.

Le extendió el cofre que hace unos minutos Thomas le entrego.

-Majestad no necesito ninguna recompensa y estoy seguro que no sabe que es lo que contiene ese cofre así que, sí usted me permitiría…

Señalo el cofre, Elsa hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de si, el oji-verde al tener la autorización, tomo el cofre lo deposito en el escritorio quitando el seguro levanto la tapa, al hacerlo quedaron a la vista dos coronas, Elsa se acercó más para poderlas ver mejor no había ninguna duda que esas coronas fueron de sus padres, sus ojos se podía ver cristalinos luchando para no dejar salir ninguna lagrima, el castaño con mucho cuidado las saco dejándolas en el mismo escritorio, enseguida quito el pequeño cojín dejando ver varias fotos y una carta casi intactas, la Reina se sorprendió ya que no esperaba ver eso, fotos de ella y su hermana de pequeñas, otra con sus padres, al ver las fotos se formó una sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Thomas tomo la carta y se la entregó a Elsa al instante reconoció la letra al leer de quien era no había ninguna duda que su padre la escribió.

-Pero, esto…-No lograba decir palabra se encontraba en shock.

-Lo más seguro es que quiera estar sola majestad, si no ocupa algo yo me retiro.-Hizo una reverencia, dispuesto a marcharse esta vez, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más fue detenido por la delicada mano de Elsa la cual lo sujetaba de la playera con firmeza.

-Espere por favor-Su voz sonaba suplicante, en sus ojos se empezaron a juntar las lágrimas, al verla en ese estado Thomas sintió una fuerte necesidad de abrazarla, logrando reprimir su impulso.

-Como usted ordene…

-Sé que no aceptara una recompensa monetaria, así que por favor acepte una invitación a comer, lo más seguro es que se haya desviado por completo de su ruta solo para poder traer…

-No lo veo de esa forma, no ha sido ninguna molestia para mí a lo contrario ha sido un gran placer.-Mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Cada que ocupe algún lugar para descansar tenga por seguro que el reino de Arendelle lo recibirá con gusto, así que por favor acepte mi invitación, al quedarse a comer y si desea pude pasar la noche aquí.-La voz de la chica era quebrada, por lo visto estaba muy sensible, el castaño creía que si la contradecía en ese momento se podría poner a llorar y era lo que menos quería, ver triste a la joven, con resignación acepto.

-Está bien, solo que espero no ofenderla con mi apariencia, odio la ropa formal y…

-No tiene que preocuparse por ello a si se encuentra bien, ahora mismo lo llevaran a una habitación para que descanse o tome una ducha, siéntase libre de ir a donde usted desee.

-"Pero si acabo de bañarme, que me abra querido decir"

-Merengue, Dona por favor llévenlo a una habitación de invitados-al decir los nombres de sus pequeñas creaciones, el oji-verde contuvo la risa, ya que no quería hacer enojar a esas creaturas.

-Lo sé sus nombres son un tanto peculiares, mi hermana y Olaf se encarga de nombrar a cada creatura que hago.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Elsa se encontraba sola en la habitación miro el retrato de sus padres que se encontraba a lado opuesto de la ventana, prosiguió a romper el sello para poder abrir la carta, desdoblando la hoja empezó a leer.

"_**Carta FlashBack"**_

_Elsa espero que algún día nos puedas perdonar, por el encierro y el aislamiento que has tenido que soportar, caigo en cuenta que esa no era la solución. Ese día que encontramos a Anna en tus manos inconsciente te juzgamos mal, nos invadió el miedo de poderla perder y he de admitir que un cierto temor hacia tu poder que a nuestra vista se estaba saliendo de controlo. Lo siento Elsa. El motivo de este viaje ha sido para encontrar una mejor solución, tanto tu como Anna no merecen esta vida deben de salir, ser felices, conocer personas, anqué me duela están creciendo, su madre dice que "algún día tienen que conocer a su alguien especia, saber que es el amor, casarse, formar su propia familia" y eso no lo encontraran jamás si permanecen encerradas en el palacio. Los trolls en aquella ocasión nos dieron la respuesta la cual no supe interpretar, solo entendí lo que creí que sería lo mejor para mantenerlas a salvo. En este viaje nos hemos encontrado con personas muy peculiares, las cuales nos han hecho entender nuestro error._

_Aquella ves del incidente, el troll nos dijo "Tu poder seguirá creciendo, hay algo muy hermoso en el, pero también muy peligroso, tienes que aprender a controlarlo, el miedo será tu enemigo", el miedo será tu peor enemigo, hice lo contrario no debí alejarte de todos, no debí separarlas, solo sembraba más miedo en ti._

_Somos humanos, nos solemos equivocar lo más importante es darse cuenta a tiempo y remediarlo, aún estamos a tiempo sé que no les puedo regresar estos años, pero lo podremos afrontar como debió de ser desde un principio, con amor como la familia que somos._

_Elsa, sé que quieres bastante a tu hermana, tanto como para aceptar este aislamiento para protegerla, si algún día nos pasara algo a tu madre y a mí se tendrán solo una a la otra, yo sé que si eso sucediera cuidarías bien de ella jamás la lastimarías apropósito, gobernaras con sabiduría, Elsa confió en ti lo cual nunca debí dudar. _

_Las amamos, y solo queremos su felicidad._

_Discúlpanos._

_El Rey doblaba la hoja en la que acababa de escribir para poderla meter al sobre._

_-Elsa es muy noble, amor…_

_-Lo sé, pero temo que nos odie y con justas razones…_

_-Tenemos buenas niñas, es verdad se molestaran pero nos perdonaran._

_-Eso espero…_

_La Reina deposito un beso en los labios de su amado, ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, tenían una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-Les recompensaremos todo este tiempo, abriremos las puertas y ventanas, podrán salir del palacio cuando quieran, se enamoraran, casaran y tendremos muchos nietos._

_-Solo espero que encuentren a alguien que las ame sinceramente, cuide de ellas que las acepte tal y como son._

_-Eso yo también lo deseo, no quiero verlas sufrir más, que no pasen por muchas dificultades, solo que sean muy felices._

_Entra a la habitación, el capitán del barco._

_-Majestad, disculpe toda esta agitación pero no esperábamos esta tormenta…_

_-Está bien, son imprevistos naturales los cuales no se pueden prevenir. _

_-Por favor permanezcan en el camarote, será más seguro e intente descansar, la noche será muy agitada mantengan sus pertenencias en un solo lugar para su seguridad._

_-Muchas gracias._

_El Rey miro a su esposa, la cual se veía angustiada por la noticia que acababan de recibir, se acercó a ella, la abrazo con gran fuerza y depositando un beso en la frente de su mujer._

_-Estaremos bien, mañana ya estaremos con nuestras niñas, hablaremos, si Elsa nos quiere alejar le entregare esta carta._

_-Por qué has escrito la cara?-en ese momento le gano más la curiosidad que el mido que sentía._

_-Je no sé, no podía dormir, y sentí una necesidad de decir lo que sentía, hay veces que uno no suele encontrar las palabras adecuadas o lo que uno quiere decir, así que simplemente escribí lo que sentía._

_-Bien y con todo este ajetreo que habrá esta noche, no queremos que se pierda esa carta, así que la pondremos en un lugar seguro._

_De un baúl saco un pequeño cofre, lo dejo en la mesa quitando las coronas y la almohadilla._

_-Pero que es esto…-El Rey tomo una de las fotos que se encontraban en el cofre._

_-Jeje, es un cofre del tesoro-La Reyna tomo la carta y con sumo cuidado la guardo, dejando todo en su lugar._

_Ya después de unos minutos se encontraba recostados en la cama, el rey con un brazo tenia bien sujeta a su esposa, la cual daba un pequeño brinquito cada que se escuchaba el sonido de los relámpagos, los cuales se empezaron a hacer más constantes._

_-Mañana en cuando lleguemos no importa lo que diga la abrazare y le daré todos los besos que no le he podido dar._

_-Sí, y que te parece hacer un picnic._

_-Les encantara, estoy segura que Anna nos perdonara con los chocolates que le llevamos…_

_Se pasaron a si unos momentos más, planeando como pasarían el día siguiente, el estar con sus dos hijas nuevamente, hasta que cerraron sus ojos y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber todo lo que les quedaban a sus pequeñas por afrontar ahora sin ellos._

"_**Fin Carta FlashBack"**_

Elsa, tenía la hoja en sus manos esta tenia marcas de agua, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, miro hacia el cuadro de sus padres, con una media sonrisa.

-Los amo, no los culpo por nada, Anna ha encontrado a una buena persona que la ama, para poder controlar mis poderes no fue sencillo pero logramos encontrar la respuesta pasamos por varias dificultades, no sé si estoy llevando a Arendelle por buen camino, nunca podre ser como ustedes, o si tomo las mejores decisiones…-Fue interrumpida, por su pequeña hermana que avía ingresado a la habitación hace unos segundos.

-Eres la Reyna más amable, respetada y amada por su pueblo, de eso no hay duda Elsa, sin contar que eres la mejor hermana.-Anna se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana para poderla abrasar.-Te adoro Elsa.

En ese momento se abre brutal mente la puerta de par en par, dejando ver a Kristoff y Thomas muy agitados lo más rápido que podían cerraron la puerta.

-Esto fue tu culpa-El peli-rubio muy enojado, le suelta un golpe a Thomas el cual lo esquiva.

-Es tas muy equivocado, el único culpable eres tú, si solo me dejaras hablar no pasaría nada de esto- Mientras seguía esquivando los golpes de Kristoff.

Tanto Elsa como Anna no comprendía lo que estaba pasando ante ellas y la situación empeoro más ya que nuevamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a los pequeños hombres de nieve bastantes molestos, les gruñeron a los dos jóvenes los cuales olvidaron su pelea y en menos de un parpadeo se encontraban atrás de las hermanas cubriéndose de esas creaturas.

Elsa se llevó a las pequeñas creaturas a otro lugar después de calmarlos regreso a su oficina donde la esperaban su hermana y los dos chicos.

-Bien me podrían explicar que sucedió?-Los tres se encontraban callados cual niños regañados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, Elsa suele ser muy calmada, pero su mirada intimidaba cuando se molestaba.

-Aa, bueno es que…-Anna fue la primera en atreverse a hablar-Kristoff y yo veníamos por ti, pero luego te vimos llorando y en el camino Kai nos dijo que tenías visitas de uno de los hermanos de Hans, y una cosa llevo a la otra y lo mal interpretamos…

-Si creímos que te había echo algo, así que lo fui a buscar para darle su merecido-Continuo el rubio, muy avergonzado.

-Sí y bueno por esquivarlo, terminamos golpeando a Merengue?-Dudo un poco Thomas.

Elsa respiro profundo, miro a los tres los cuales en su rostro demostraba total arrepentimiento.

-Pero Thomas ya nos ha aclarado todo-Anna tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Y nos hemos disculpado-Rápidamente Kristoff completo.

-Anna no estoy enojada, de acuerdo.-Al ver que su pequeña hermana amenazaba con llorar, rápidamente la abrazo.

-Es que- yo-yo perdón, por, causarte-problemas…Thomas, yo-No se pudo contener más unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-No tranquila, no llore, no fue nada grabe ustedes solo protegían a su hermana y…?-El chico no sabía bien qué relación tenía ese rubio con las chicas.

Elsa al ver la duda del castaño, aclaro la situación-Él es mi cuñado, mi hermano menor Kristoff Bjorgman .

-Por favor solo no llore.-El castaño intento calmarla.

-Anna tranquila, no ha pasado nada grave, Amor.-Kristoff le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

Los tres intentaban calmar a la chica, Thomas tenía una cara de angustia.

-Es por su embarazo, suele estar muy sensible, pero se le pasara.-Le explicaba Elsa el motivo del llanto de su hermana.

-Anna, Kristoff, Elsa!, ya está todo listo jijiji-Se escuchaba desde fuera del castillo los gritos del pequeño muñeco de nieve Olaf y unos gruñidos por parte de Sven, Anna como si no hubiera pasado nada se acerca a la ventana muy alegre para saludarlos.

-Ya vamos.-Se regresa a donde estaba su hermana-Casi lo olvidaba, recuerda que hoy nos vamos de picnic, ya todo está listo.

-Es verdad, Thomas espero que no le incomode el comer al aire libre y el viajar en un trine.-en el rostro de Elsa se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Para nada, si la Reina, la princesa y príncipe lo aran no entiendo por qué a mí me tenga que incomodar.

-Muy bien vamos.-Tomo de la mano a Kristoff, para que fuera más rápido.

-Amor, tienes que calmarte.

-Anna, la condición era que tomarías todo con calma estas a un mes que nazca él bebe…

Y así los cuatro se dispusieron a ir al día de picnic.

-"Padre, Madre, nos han hecho mucha falta, pero sé que estarán felices al enterarse que pronto serán abuelos, Kristoff es un buen chico ya llevan dos años de casados, yo en el amor no he tenido mucha suerte, pero aun no me doy por vencida los amamos"

_~Fin~_

* * *

Jejeje es el Fic mas largo que e escrito pero lo vengo escribiendo desde hace un mes, a si

que creo yo que corregí las faltas ortográficas y la redacción ya que también antes de publicarlo

lo leí como 3 veces, en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado, se que le puse como que mucho relleno

pero tenia que dar a conocer un poco a Thomas ya que enserio ODIO a Hans, no me gusta esa pareja

de HansElsa, bueno tengo otros dos fic de frozen en procedimiento que poco a poco iré subiendo

aun me falta corregirlos y darles unas leídas mas.

Se que mi escritura no es perfecta, pero lo estoy mejorando.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
